Thank you and Good bye
by ciocarlie
Summary: D18, 25 sentence yang pertama o.o maafkan kalau ada kesalahan karena ini ffic pertama dengan gaya bahasa seperti itu


**Thank you and Good bye**

**By : Reishi del Riservatto**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : D18 (Dino Hibari)  
**

**Author Note : Kalau boleh atau masih buka sih mau buat chalange 50 sentence infantrum o.O*tapi akhirnya cman 25 sentence*  
**

**Dengan POV Dino Cavallone :)  
**

**Warning : OOC *mungkin***

**Disclaimed : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn bukan punya saya, tetapi amano akira! Saya hanyalah seorang penggemar yaoi dengan pairing D18  
**

_--Terkadang kenyataan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada dipikiran kita--_

**1. Warna  
**

Kehidupanku yang semulai tidak mempunyai warna menjadi berwarna...

Dahulu, kehidupanku seakan hanya mempunyai warna hitam dan putih...

Tidak ada yang lainnya.

Tetapi, kehadirannya perlahan-lahan memberikan warna yang berbeda dikehidupannya...

**2. Kisah**

Kisah dari kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya.

Tidak ada dan tidak akan ada seseorangpun yang mengetahuinya...

Dia selalu menyembunyikan kisah itu didalam hatinya...

Dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya termasuk kepadaku...

**3. Ingat**

Aku teringat ketika pertama kali kami bertemu sebagai guru dan murid...

Tidak ada hal spesial yang ada disana.

Tetapi aku akan terus mengingat hubungan baik itu, sampai kapanpun juga...

Meskipun kami sudah dipisahkan oleh maut

**4. Pilihan**

Terjebak dalam dua pilihan membuat aku harus berpisah darinya...

Tetapi aku yakin, sebanyak apapun pilihan yang ada dihadapanku,

aku akan bisa mengatasinya,

dan kembali berada disampingnya...

**5. Buku**

Ingin sekali dia menulis keluh kesalnya di buku yang selalu dia bawa...

Itu yang selalu ia katakan dulu...

Tetapi sekarang, dia tidak membutuhkan buku itu,

Karena aku ada disampingnya.

Untuk membantu, dan mendengarkan apa saja yang ingin dia kisahkan...

**6. Getir**

Keadaan segetir apapun...

Selama ada Kyoya disampingku, tidak akan ada masalah bagi seorang Dino Cavallone.

Aku akan terus melindunginya sampai maut menjemputnya....

**7. Ujung**

Tetapi apa yang ada diujung sana?

Hanya ada kebenaran yang menyakitkan...

Apapun yang terjadi aku harus berpisah dengannya...

Kenapa? Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi?

**8. Air mata**

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar...

Walau apapun yang terjadi, di kehidupan seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak akan ada kata air mata.

Dia tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah untuk menitikkan sedikitpun air mata.

Walaupun sepahit apapun kenyataan yang ada didepan sana

**9. Ketika**

Ketika waktu terus bergulir, tidak terasa 10 tahun berlalu...

Tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua selama itu.

Dino kembali ke Italia, dan Kyoya...

Dia menghilang...

Menghilang dari kehidupan seorang Dino Cavallone

**10. Angin**

Hibari Kyoya...

Seseorang yang diibaratkan sebagai sesosok angin...

Yang terkadang tenang

Dan juga bisa merusak...

Tetapi sekarang angin itu sudah menghilang dari kehidupan Cavallone.

**11. tanpa**

Tanpa Kyoya disamping Dino...

Dia seperti tidak mempunyai seseorang untuk melengkapi hidupnya

Tetapi itu adalah kenyataannya...

Tidak akan ada lagi HIbari Kyoya didalam kehidupannya...

Dia sudah pergi...

**12. Rasa**

Rasa ini...

Walaupun dia sudah tidak ada,

Rasa ini masih belum berubah sama sekali...

Rasa sayangnya pada orang itu

Tidak berubah dan tidak akan pernah berubah...

**13. Alasan**

Berikanlah sebuah alasan...

Alasan mengapa kau meninggalkanku?

Mengapa kau menghilang dari hidupku?

**14. Bangun**

Ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku...

Kau tidak ada disampingku...

Kuharap ini adalah mimpi...

Tuhan, kumohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini...

**15. Khayalan**

Aku melihatmu...

Kau tidak meninggalkanku bukan Kyoya?

Tetapi, ketika aku mendekatimu aku sadar...

Kau hanya khayalanku...

Hanya sebuah khayalan yang terwujud dari rasa rinduku padamu...

**16. Berat**

Berat...

Berat rasanya aku harus menerima keadaan ini...

Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kau sudah menghilang dari hadapanku...

**17. Berubah**

Kehidupanku berubah total...

Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan hidupku lagi...

Kyoya sudah pergi, dan tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan...

**18. Menunggu**

Tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku terus menunggumu...

Menunggumu untuk kembali kehadapanku...

**19. Kertas**

Sepucuk kertas didalam sebuah amplop...

Sebuah surat...

Pagi ini aku mendapatkannya dari Romario yang meletakkannya diatas meja.

Kuharap surat ini darimu...

Kuharap kabar bagus tentangmu ada didalamnya...

**20. Hilang  
**

Hilang...

Harapanku untuk menunggumu sudah hilang...

Surat itu memperlihatkan kenyataan yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Kau pergi meninggalkanku

kau pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa aku jangkau...

**21. Arti**

Lalu apa arti dari kehidupanku sekarang ini...

Kau sudah tidak bisa aku jangkau lagi...

Aku sudah tidak mempunyai arti hidupku yang sebenarnya...

**22. Harus**

Tidak...

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Aku harus terus maju dan melihat kedepan.

Aku tidak boleh terpuruk oleh keadaan ini.

Kyoyapun juga tidak akan mau melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini.

Aku harus terus melanjutkan kehidupanku untuk menggantikan Kyoya.

Aku harus...

**23. Bohong**

Tetapi bohong kalau aku katakan bahwa aku bisa melupakanmu

Bohong kalau aku katakan aku tidak sedih dengan kepergianmu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Tetapi aku akan mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan ini

Dan terus berjuang untuk maju kedepan meskipun hati ini dipenuhi oleh kebohongan.

**24. Terima kasih**

untk terakhir kalinya...

Ditempat ini, didepan tempat peristirahatanmu.

Terima kasih sudah mewarnai hidupku yang semula tidak berwarna...

Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik untukku...

Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku.

Terima kasih untuk waktu yang kau berikan bersamaku

**25. Selamat tinggal**

Selamat tinggal muridku...

Selamat tinggal sahabatku...

Selamat tinggal cintaku...

Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan sebelum meninggalkanmu...

Semoga kita bisa bertemu dikehidupan yang lain.

-o-

-o-

-o-

Oke, gw g tau udah bener apa blum T^T karena jujur gw baru pertama kali bikin ffic yang pake gaya seperti ini. Jadi maafkan diriku yang masih amatir ini! *sembunyi di kolong tempat tidur*

Comment, Ripiu, kritik, dan saran sangat membantu sang amatiran ini T^T


End file.
